A Beyblade Autumn
by BloodDiamondX
Summary: Tyson needs money for his date with Hilary. How will he make it though, being the lazy slop he is. Rei thinks the world is going crazy. Tala is on the kiddy swings. Tyson is wearing a dress. Kai is asking weird questions. Sequel to A Beyblade Summer.
1. Desperation for 5 bucks

**Author's note: **Hey, I'm back with my sequel I promised to all you readers. I know, I know. You're probably thinking. 'She has been gone for MONTHS and ALL she came up with was THIS! Well before you throw a hissy fit I would like to tell you, that I have it all written down. But I just need it typed out. This first chapter is a starter. By the way, read A Beyblade Summer first. It's probably funnier than this one. This stuff is just random. So I'll shut up now. Go on and R&R!!!! (P.S for all the people that read the first story you know I love my reviews!) Oh and Randomness warning.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned beyblade, I wouldn't be here writing this right now.

* * *

**Prologue**

The leaves held out their arms and hugged the ground. Waiting in his usual clothing, he pulled up his collar and cursed the wind chill. When was she going to show up anyway? He was hoping soon, and his response came jogging down the path. He smiled widely at her and turned to her direction. Just as she reached him she tripped on a twig in her path. And he held his arms out on instinct. She dropped into them and gazed into his charming mahogany eyes. He stared back lovingly, and she buried her face in his warm chest. Remembering, that this is the last time she would ever see his lovely mahogany eyes.

********

"But Kaiiii!!!" Tyson whined.

"No," Kai responded coldly.

"Please! Can I borrow some? I need that money to take Hilary out!"

"No."

"Come on Kai don't be like that."

"Tyson, you very well know that money isn't an issue on me, but you're fifteen and it's time you learned self-responsibility."

"You sound like you're my mom or something." Tyson grumbled.

Kai wanted to point out that Tyson didn't have a mom, but Tyson would have taken that seriously.

"If you want money, you need to earn it." Kai said.

"Hmph, fine. How do I earn it?"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"You do something for someone and they give you money in return. It's called a job." Kai explained.

It was Tyson's turn to roll eyes.

"I know that." Tyson said. "I meant that if you had a job for me."

Kai smirked.

_Perfect_. He thought.

********

"Yy-our T-E-A is served!!" Tyson sang in a high-pitched opera singer's voice.

"Naw,naw. You got it all wrong." Boris corrected. "You have to hold up the tray like this." He demonstrated picking up one leg so it was higher than his hips. "And you skip like this." He trotted down the hallway swinging his arms. "And your voice is too low." "Make it like those chubby ladies singing opera."

Tyson fumed. This was not how he imagined money earning; in a tight chick costume, carrying tea to a cracked old man!

"Let's try it again." Boris finally said.

Tyson took a deep breath before starting again.

"Yy-our teaaaa is served!!!" He sang getting angry now. He skipped down the hallway, then in circles. "Boris is the greatest!! Heee desseerrvveess hiisss TEEAAA!! Oh freshly made, oh freshly made! You must accept it oh, Boris!!" He sang then winked.

Boris accepted the tea and then said "Not bad, but it could still use some improvement. By the thirty-second time, I thought you would have got it. But I guess not and you also forgot the part that goes Boris is so fox-"

Tyson held his hands together in front of him. "Spare me!" he shrieked and ran down the stairs of Kai's mansion into Kai's living room, where Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boyz sat. All eyes turned towards Tyson. Tyson's cheeks steamed. All of the Blitzkrieg Boyz choked with laughter, except for Kai who just smirked evilly. Tyson stomped over to Kai to accept his payment, but Kai was already fumbling with his wallet. He pulled a note and held it out for Tyson, and Tyson accepted it, satisfied. Until he actually saw what was on the note.

"FIVE BUCKS?!?!?!?" Tyson screamed. "I did ALL THAT and you reward me with FIVE STINKIN' BUCKS!"

Simply, Kai shrugged.

"It's very disturbing for you to be here dressed like this Tyson. Why don't you take a walk and figure out where you went wrong in fashion?" Kai retorted and snapped his fingers. Instantly, a butler came to his aid.

"You called Young Master?" The butler asked in a grave tone.

"Yes, take Tyson away and make sure he stays out until needed."

"Why I oughtta!" Tyson argued.

But Kai silenced him by holing up his hand and doing a two finger salute. The Blitzkrieg Boyz hooted and whistled as Tyson got dragged out. Now Tyson was actually glad he got thrown out. So with a 5 dollar bill burning his pocket. Tyson didn't have much to give Hilary. He let out a deep sigh. Just the thought of Hilary's elated face turning depressed was enough to get Tyson rolling.

********

"So there you have it class, hope you had fun, Bye!" Tyson waved to his grandfather's kendo class.

"Well Tyson m'boy, I'm impressed, you actually taught my class well and as a reward I give you...." Mr. Granger held out a note. Tyson's eyes sparkled with greed. What would it be? A thousand? A hundred? fifty? twenty?

"5 bucks?!?!" Tyson groaned. "But grandpa!!"

"Sorry T-man, It was only a half hour class." Grandpa apologized.

Suddenly a girl with raven hair pulled into a pony tail and pitch black eyes appeared. ( heh heh that's me!) Grandpa and Tyson looked startled.

"Oh poor Tyson," She mused.

"Umm...Who are you?" Tyson asked.

"Oh that doesn't matter, say do you know where I could find Kai?"

"Uh yeah but he doesn't like to be disturbed."

"But I need to know where Kai is." The girl said her eyes lighting fire, making Tyson back away.

"Ummm... I need to go now." Tyson stuttered and made a wild dash.

"WAIT!" the girl called after him. "WHERE IS KAI!!! I'LL GIVE YOU FIVE BUCKS!!!"

********

Tyson slumped to Rei's resteraunt to get some luck there, but he stumbled on to the person he was thinking all the way.

"Tysonnn..." she cooed.

"Yeah it's me Hilary." Tyson said wrapping his arms around her, and leaned forward for a kiss. But instead of Hilary's soft lips caressing his, he got a hard _whack_ on his cheek.

"Tyson! You very well know that I want to fall in love with a beautiful girl someday, but not a male blader!" Rei screeched "Tyson! For the last time I'm not interested in being gay! LET GO OF ME!"

"H-huh what? Where's Hilary? When did you get here Rei?" Tyson stuttered.

"I happened to tumble across you and you started to rape me!!!"

"WHAT? NO! I thought you were Hilary, I guess I was hallucinating." Tyson flushed.

"Yeah I hope you were. So, whats up?" Rei said changing the subject.

"Oh nothing I was just headed to your resteraunt to earn some money to take Hilary out."

"Really? I didn't know you grew on self-responsibility."

"This date is super important to me. It's our one year anniversary. And I want it to be special."

"I'm proud of you , Tyson."

"Thanks Rei," Tyson beamed.

*********

"TYSON!" Rei screeched, fingers and limbs twitching as he saw the mess in the kitchen.

Tyson put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Oopss.."

Rei began to freak out. He fell to the floor and started rolling around in circles sucking his thumb. At least, thats what Tyson hoped he did. But instead, he escorted Tyson to the door and handed him 5 dollars anyways, for trying. Shoving his hands deep inside his pockets, he walked solemnly to nowhere in particular. He counted his steps. _15 dollars. _He thought. _Is that enough?_ He doubted it until a light bulb flickered in his mind.

**********

"Hey Mr.D!" Tyson called after Mr. Dickenson.

"Hm? Why hello Tyson," Mr. Dickenson turned around and waved.

"Mr. Dickenson, I was just wondering-"

"Oh, go on m'boy." Mr. Dickenson cut him off.

"Yeah so I was just wondering-"

"Oh you were? Fascinating..."

"Yes yes, would you be willing to-"

"Of course anything!"

"Mr. DickONsON!" Tyson shrieked getting angry now.

"Yes, Tyson m'boy?" Mr. D asked.

"You aren't listening to me!"

"Oh of course I am so what is it you were wanting?"

"I want-"

"Oh do you want to hear a funny story?"

"NO!" Tyson shouted and stormed off.

Mr. Dickenson stared after him.

"Heh heh, always works." He said and walked down the corridor, twirling his moustache.

Tyson exited the building, grumbling. But then he realized love meant sacrifise and if time and energy was going to get him Hilary's smile. It was well worth it.

*********

Tyson shuffled and panted all the way to his dojo, smiling. He had just pole danced in front of an amused team of Blitzkrieg Boyz, played extreme Ring around the Rosy with a sugar high Max, read a gay beyblade cinderella story to a stubborn Diachi ( which was bad because the two gay people were Tyson and Kai), shaved Voltaire's hairy back and picked a struggling Ian's nose hair. All that, to earn 25 extra bucks. So 15 plus 25 meant a whole 40 well worth whoperoos burning a hole in his pocket. Tyson slid open the door to his dojo and opened the fridge for a heavy snack before bed. Tyson stacked his plate high with everything in the fridge,and I mean _everything_, to make a ginormous( I know thats not a word) sandwhich. Tyson drooled over his creation consisting of bread, ketchup, cereal, ketchup, orange juice, ketchup, cod guts, ketchup, grandpa's hairy toenails ( don't ask me how hair grows on toe nails because I honestly don't know), ketchup, bread, ketchup, olives, ketchup. And a whole other amount of things smothered with ketchup. Tyson devoured his delight let let out a satisfied burp.

He patted his stomach and slumped to his bedroom. He flicked on the lights and changed into his clothes. He finally plopped onto his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow. He fell asleep. Tomorrow was his anniversary. It would be a good day. He hoped.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Congragulations! Your one of the lucky people who made it to the end of this very long, very boring chapter! Yeah yeah yeah. What happened to the humour? Well just wait till the next chapter. I know that's what I always say. But next chapter equation is Beyblade + Randomness = Funny! So to wait until the chapter comes out why don't you review? Tell me how long and boring this chapter is. If not. Uhhh....Thanks?


	2. What the?

**Author's Note: **Hey...sorry this chapter took so long. I'm in the middle of homework crisis. And I'm working on another fic as well. So yes stress levels are high but yet I came up with this. Please Review. Pretty Please with a cherry on top. (Or any fruit that you like) Whip cream! Yeah everybody likes whip cream right?

**Disclaimer: **Me no own beyblade.

* * *

"Hey Hil!" Tyson called after a girl with brown hair in the distance. Without turning around the brown haired beauty called "Come closer ,Tyson."

Tyson inched forward, trying to close distance between them. But the closer he got, the farther she seemed. Not being able to bear it anymore, Tyson began a panick run. Finally, he reached her close enough to notice that there was someone standing beside her. Gasping, Tyson saw the mysterious boy turn around and place a muscular arm around Hilary's shoulder. It was Kai.

"Well Tyson, it looks like I won your girlfriend over." Kai jeered planting a kiss on the side of Hilary's head.

"You leach! You disgust me!" Tyson spat in horror.

"You dare call me, The Great Kai, a leach! You know what I am going to do to you ? Do you know? Do you have any clue?"

"Uh..no?" Tyson said getting annoyed.

"Precisely Tyson, I thought you'd like to know...." and with that he tore off his attire, revealing a costume underneath.

"I am Sailor Moon. And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!!!!" Kai recited.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Out of the blue ( or in this case black) Tala appeared and said "Ok, Kai shows over this is getting too weird."

"You stay out of this Kagome!" Kai warned.

Tala sweatdropped and ambled toward Tyson.

"Oh Tyson!" Tala said , kneeling. "This is a bad time but what better time might there be? Tell me....will you....will...you....be interested in bearing my child-"

Suddenly, everything disappeared and only Kai's head appeared in close up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DREAMING ABOUT ME YOU WEIRDO!!!" Kai's face snarled.

"GAH!" Tyson gasped sitting up on his bed. "That's it. No more grandpa's toenails before bed." He mumbled before snuggling into the covers once again.

********

_At Rei's house....._

Hanging up his coat, Rei cursed Tyson. _I hope that Hilary falls in love with Kai and someday and then Tyson's gonna have lots of kids with Tala. _He thought. The help Tyson gave Rei ended up backfiring. He blew up the whole kitchen and Rei was the one who had to clean it up! Tired but steady, he stumbled over to bed, eyes half closed.

********

Rei was practicing for the next match when Tyson walked up to him.

"If you're looking for another chance to earn money, forget it." Rei grumbled keeping his concentration.

"REI!! You have to come with me! This is something to see!" Tyson clutched Rei's hand and towed him to the park.

At the park, Tyson pointed to Tala standing on the kiddy swings.

"What the?" Rei started.

"This is the real me!" Tala said ripping off his clothig to reveal a costume underneath.

"I am Sailor Mercury and in the name of Mercury, I shall punish you! Mercury Bubbles!!" He screeched and bubbles shot out from behing him.

"Bubbles!!" Tyson squealed in delight and ran through the bubbles.

"Hey!! Cut it out!! You're ruining my attack!" Tala scolded, sitting down on the swing to reveal Hilary blowing bubbles from behind.

"Weeee!!!" Tala exclaimed as he swung back and forth. "Push meee!!!"

"Hey get off I want a turn!" Tyson whined.

"This is too weird. " Rei mumbled watching the idiots.

"Tell me about it." Kai said coming up from behing him.

"Ah, Kai atleast you're still normal."

"Well, ofcourse."

"What's up?"

"Nothing,"

"That's nice. Nice,"

The silence was really awkward for Rei but he knew that Kai was always comfortable with it. So they both watched the morons in silence until Rei felt a hand smack on his butt.

"Huh?" Rei choked.

_Whack_.

"Who the hell?" He shrieked turning around to see Kai's grinning face.

"Boo," Kai whispered and tackled Rei to the sandy ground and placed his hands on Rei's chest. He came closer and closer and closer until.....

"GAHHHH!!!!" Rei shouted. "Whoa what a dream!" He mused, gasping.

"Tell me about it," Kai said from the other side of his bed.

"OH MY DRIGER GATLING!!!"

"What is it honey?" said a nude Tala coming from the bathroom.

And with that Rei passed out on his bed.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Heh heh. I'm usually a clean person but I was feeling dirty today. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter more. And hopefully I see more reviews. Until then Bye!


End file.
